Five Nights at Freddy's: Mike Scmitt's Story
by theprophet316
Summary: Mike Schmitt has been asked, or I guess, forced to work at a haunted pizza palace. Long ago five kids went missing and now Mike has to work here. Do you think he has what it takes to survive in this haunted place.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. This is my first story, so if it's terrible, I'm sorry. Anyway, I hope you enjoy.**

**I own nothing. All is from Scott Cawthon.**

**Chapter 1**

Let's get down to business, I'm going to a place where people say that five children went missing, and some others say they were killed by a man in an animatronic suit, and they expect me to work there from 12 am to 6 am for $4 an hour? I have a feeling that this may not go well.

Oh well, allow me to introduce myself. I am Mike Schmitt. I've been hired as the night watchman, security guard, whatever you want to call it. I had no choice to work here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.

Anyway, I sit in a room for 6 hours every night for a week at a time. I have a tablet like device to control the cameras, sort of, so I can watch four robotic animals that are "loved by children of all ages". The four robots, Freddy, Chica, Bonnie, and Foxy, all apparently move around at night.

_Ring-ring ring-ring._ There's a phone. Maybe I should use it to call someone to tell them that this is a stupid idea. _"Hello, hello. Uhh... I wanted to record a message for you..."_ Ugh, this could go on for a while. _"... Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza..." _Get on with it. _"...Upon the discovery of damage or death has occurred..." _Death, okay I'm done, I quit. _Click._ I don't want to listen to you anymore.

Checking the cameras. Okay, the robots are exactly where they should be. I guess I will just sit here and wait for 6 am. _Whurr-whurr. _Huh? WHAT THE HECK? The bunny moved. Where is he? Where is he? Found him, he's in the dining area where the kids eat and enjoy the shows. I hate this place. How's my power? 89%? Okay, time? 4 am. Not bad. Moving right along. _Beep-boop whurr. _Oh no. Why? The duck moved. By the way, Chica is a duck not a chicken. 5 am. Doing good. Doing good.

Come on. _Whurr-whurr-whur... _Great lights out. _Hum-hum. _And Freddy's in the room. How could this get any better? _Boop._ No lights. _Ding-dong ding-dong. _6 am! Yes, made it. I'm free. Until tomorrow.

**So what did you think? The phone call was actually quoted right from the game. Well, until next time. Freddy and friends are waiting. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, I am back. No time to talk so let's get right into it.**

**All from Scott Cawthon.**

**Chapter 2**

I am back again for another night. _Ring-ring ring-ring. _Oh joy he's calling again. _"Hello, hello. If you are hearing this you made to day two. I'm gonna talk fast because Freddy and his friends get more active as the week progresses. You may want to check the camera as I talk."_ No prob... What? Bonnie's out already. _"Check on the curtain at Pirate's Cove, the robot there seems a bit different from the others because his tends to be active if the cameras remain off." _What? Now I have to check on a robot that moves from time to time when I leave the camera off? Great!

Ahh! Bonnie's right outside my door. _Slam. _There, now he can't get in. _Whurr. _He's still there. _Beeep. _Oh, great! Now Chica's out. 2am. Okay. Good. 78%. Also good. Checking the cam...

WHY? Foxy's out of his place. Check the hallway. No Foxy. Good. He still near his curtains. _Dum-dum dum dum. _Freddy? Is that you? Chica. Right door. Standing at. _SLAM. _I am freaking out. 5 am. 29%. So close.

Checking on Foxy. AHHH! He's gone. Close the door. Close the door. _SLAM. _He's running down the hallway. _Knock-knock. _No one's home. 17%. Sooooo close.

_Ding-ding ding-dong. _6 am. Yes, finally. I'm done. I'm out.

**Not bad for my second chapter. Don't worry. I'm new. I'm gonna get better. Until next time. Freddy and his friend are waiting.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about my short chapters. I said one and I'll say it again, I'm new.**

**All from Scott Cawthon.**

**Chapter 3**

Okay. This time I'm actually going to listen to the phone guy. What is his name I wonder.

_Ring-ring._ _"Hey you're doing great. Most people don't usually last this long. I mean, you know. They usually move on to other things. I'm not implying that they died. Anyway, I better not take up too much of your time. Uhhh. Things start getting real tonight. Hey listen, I had an idea. If you happen to get caught and want to avoid getting stuffed into a Freddy suit. Try playing dead. You know, go limp. Then there's a chance that maybe they'll think you're an empty costume. Then again, if they think you're an empty costume, they might try to stuff an metal skeleton inside you. I wonder how that would work. Yeah never mind, scratch that. It's best just not to get caught. Okay, I'll leave you to it. See you on the flip side._

Okay, that was very inspiring. So, do but don't play dead. Great. His advice sucks. Let's just get through this. Checking the cameras. Chica's gone. _Yawn._ This is actually getting boring. I'm just gonna shut my door when she actually gets here.

Huh? What's that poster. Oh, hey. What is that? Golden version of Freddy limp and sitting in front of me. I'm just gonna put the camera up. Is he gone? Yeah, he's gone. What was that?

_Blink-blink._ Hey, did that cupcake just... blink? Hmmm. 2am? Really? This is going slow. 78%!? Even worse, I've used so much power.

Foxy's gone. Close the door. _Knock-knock._ Go away! NOW! _Slam. _Okay, he's gone. What time is it? 4 am? My gosh, this sucks. Power? 55%? What the heck? Why? Oh no. Bonnie! _Slam. _Whew. That was close. _Whurr. _Okay. _Slam._ He's gone. 5 am. Getting good.

Foxy's gone again?! Why? Oh no. I can't shut my door! NO, no, no. _SCREEEEEECH._

Ahhhhh! Oh. Huh. I'm fine. Just a dream. I guess I dosed off for a second. What time is it? 3 am? Power? 87%? Man, I fell asleep for like 1 hour. Dang. I thought I was about done.

_Honk-honk._ What? _Whurr._ Freddy?! What. Oh great. Close the doors. I don't know which side he comes in from.

56%. WHAT? HOW? What's the time? Oh, I'm fine. It's just 5 am. Wait, is it really? _Smack._ Ouch. Okay. It really is. Good. Bonnie's under the stage. Freddy's in the dining area. Chica's in the kitchen, I think. The camera's out there, they should fix that. Foxy's still behind the curtains.

_Whurr-beep Whurr-boop._ What? Ahhh! Bonnie's right outside my door. Wait. What? His face is jittering.

_Ding-dong. _6 am. I'm out. I'm done. See you tomorrow guys.

**Okay, this length may be better. So, like before, until next time. Freddy and his friends are waiting.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Ring-ring ring-ring.**_** "Hello? He- hello? Hey, the next chapter is here. So let's stop wasting time and get right into this." **

**Chapter 4**

_Ring-ring_. Oh no. _"Hello, hello. Hey day 4. I knew you could do it. Uh. I'm going to try to hold out until someone checks, then maybe it wont be so bad. I always wondered what was in all those empty heads. Oh no." Growl. _Uh. Did he just... die? Great. Well, I guess it isn't a total loss, I mean his advice was horrible. But still... Huh. Foxy? Still there. Chica, Bonnie, Freddy? Bonnie's gone. Okay, yay. Where is he? Under the stage. Okay. Moving on.

Foxy? Oh. He's out, great. Close the door, close the door. _Click-click._ Oh, great it's jammed. How? I bet Bonnie did this. He's the most tricky and terrifying. Ugh. _Screech._

Ah! Oh, another dream. Time? 1 am? WHAT? HOW? Power? 90%. Okay, not bad. Bonnie still out? _Whurr._ Oh, hi Bonnie. I'm just going to close the door, okay? _Slam._ Bye.

Chica, in the kitchen, I hear rattling. Freddy? Oh, no. Where is he? Right outside my door? _Slam._ Bonnie, you gone? _Slam. _Okay, yeah, he's gone. I think I'm doing good, but I am never coming here again. I'm going to try to get myself fired, that's how desperate I am. I don't want to be here.

_Rattle. _Oh, where's Chica? _Whurr._ AH! _Slam._ Oh, ho. That came out of nowhere. Time? 2 am? Okay, did someone decide to slow down the clocks somehow? Power? 67%? Huh? I didn't use any power at all. I haven't used the cameras. I have used the doors though. Why do the doors take up power. _Whurr. Slam. _Okay, Chica's gone.

Foxy? Gone. _Slam. _Come on knock on it. _Knock-knock._ Who's there? Not me.

This isn't fun. Time? 4 am. Moving right along. I'm not even going to check my power until I think it's around 20-10%.

_Screech._ AH! Again? I hate working here. This place and the stories behind it is getting the best of me. I'm starting to feel bad for that victim of the "Bite of '87" I was just a kid when that happened. I used to love this place. The guy on the phone sounds kind of familiar, too. I think he used to work at Freddy's. Oh, right. He used to stand by the robots, but I never knew why. Oh well.

24%. Getting there. Time? 5 am. Good. I am almost out of here. 14%? Huh? How? Oh, my doors are shut. _Whurr. Slam. Whurr. Slam. _Okay, all are gone.

_Ding-dong ding-dong. _6 am. I'm done. I'm out. Goodbye.

**Well, I'm almost done. A few more nights... er, chapters. You know what I mean. Until next time. Freddy and his friends are waiting.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey. I'm back. I am almost done. Mike doesn't know what he's in for yet. Heh, I guess he kind of does. Never mind, let's get on with it.**

**Chapter 5**

Hey, it's my last night. Might as well have a party for this. Hmm. What would be good. _Ring-ring._ NO! _Smash._ YOU'RE DEAD! I don't care what you have to say anymore. I'm just going to work my last night, 6 hours, I'm going to somewhat enjoy it.

So, maybe I should explain as much as I can about the phone guy. He used to work at Freddy's, he stood by the robots to make sure that no one touched or got near them. He mentioned to us, the children, that he used to work on a thing called the "night shift." I don't know why, but ever since then, I've wanted to work here. Not specifically at night, but in general. He said he hated it. He mentioned about someone named Jeremy, or something like that, taking his place at the night shift. I remember the look on his face.

In the next week or so, I brought friends with me to Freddy's. Also, I should mention that Freddy's place was slightly larger than here. Anyway, my friends decided to wear masks. Each wore one to look exactly like each of the robots, a fox, a bear, a bunny, and a chicken. The last one insisted that Chica was a chicken not a duck.

My favorite was always Freddy, he seemed so nice. I never thought that I would end up hating every wire in his big, fat body. After that week, I never saw my friends again. I don't know what happened to them. Now I'm thinking though. Maybe they were the kids who were killed. I don't know. Let's just get on with the night.

How am I doing? 3 am? 87% power? Okay, not bad. Hopefully nothing bad hap... _SCREECH!_

AH! Oh no. What time is it? 1 am? Power? 97%? What? I guess I talk too much but who cares. I'm on my last night let's make it a good one. Not too far from success. I hate my life. I wish my friends were here though. They loved this place too. Oh, I guess not here, but there old place, whatever. Progress, just think progress. It's worked so far, kind of, it'll work now. I'm going to take a nap... NO! It may lead to another nightmare. DON'T DO IT MIKE, DON'T DO IT.

I can sleep when I get home.Sleep is good for me at home. Not now, not in a place of death and terror. _Shurr shurrrrr. Smash._ I said NO! And no means no. _Gurrrr? _No. _Poof. _ The phone blew up.Good, glad we're in on an agreement.

_Ding-a-ling ding-a-ling. _Why do I carry my phone with me to this job? _"SHHHH. -itaErc fO yoj Eht sSEssoP oT hgUone Si tI..." _Huh? Okay, I'm hanging up now. Bye.

Time? 4 am. Power? 45%. Almost there. How long is this night going to... 5 am. Huh. That was fast. Well, this may go by fast.

Ding-dong? Clock ring. I think Freddy's coming. Lights, BONNIE! Close the door! Okay, stressed out on the last night. _Ding-dong ding-dong._ 6 am. Pay day. Finally, show me the money.

_Check to:_

_Mike Schmitt_

_$120_

_11-12-xx_

_See you next week._

No you won't. I qui... Another night for more money? Awesome. I'll do it. See you tomorrow guys.

**Well, that was long and rather descriptive. I'm not going to waste anymore time so, until next time. Freddy and his friends are waiting.**


	6. Chapter 6

***Inhales* ... *Exhales***

**It's been a while! Sorry, been busy. Anyway, let's waste no time...**

OK, night six. Wasn't expected, but I guess since I did such a great job, they wanted me back for more. This was probably a bad idea... Oh well, more money. It's awful quiet here tonight, guess the phone stopped working... oh yeah, oops, I forgot. _Ho-ho-hahaha..._ Freddy? You there? Where is he? Checking cameras and... the stage. Whew, what a relief. Chica and Bonnie standing there, too. Foxy, starting to peep out already. Not bad, I've got this. Power's good, nobody's killing me yet, and worst of all it's still 12 am. Great.

Where's Bonnie? Stage. Chica, kitchen and... WAIT! WHAT!? _Crash! Clang! _Uh-oh. _Ho-ho... _Freddy where? Girl's bathroom... very masculine of you Freddy, very masculine indeed! Get out of there. _Shhhhhh... _Camera's out. And now back on. Freddy's gone... _SCREECH! _AH! Oh, dang it, just a dream. I should start bringing like energy drinks or something with me to keep me up. Time, 2 am. Doing good, doing good.

_Five nights at Freddy's. Is this where you want to be? I just don't get it... _Oh my gosh, I'M SO BORED! What am I supposed to do know nobody's coming near me! Foxy's still at the curtains, Freddy's at the dining area, Bonnie's back stage, and Chica's... _SCREECH! _Yeah, dreams. They make you think they're real, maybe a little TOO real. Power, 56%! Time, 3 am! Making good progress.

Life is good. It really is, as long as you get by the 4 robots trying to kill you during the night, then yeah it's good. Just a couple more hours and I'm home free. 26% power and 4 am.

And now for our favorite part of the night... _WHHUURrrr... _Out-o-power time. Yeah, fun time. And now Freddy's at my door to sing me a song. How could get any better. _Pop! _No lights, that's how... _Ding-dong ding-dong... _And now is when I leave with my overtime paycheck and... 50 CENTS! 50 CENTS! YOU KNOW WHAT? NO! I DO NOT ACCEPT THIS! I STAYED OVER SIX MORE HOURS THIS WEEK AND THAT'S ALL YOU PAYING ME?! i'M OUT OF HERE...

**And now's the time where I sign off. I'm probably not going to do a seventh night so this is possibly it... or is it. ****_Ho-ho-hohohoho..._**** Bye!**


End file.
